Research
by Baroqueangel
Summary: Kai and Tyson are ready to go all the way, but what does that mean exactly? They both deecided to do some research to find out.


Ok, so I know I said I would write a sequel for Tortured Soul but I'm not quite there yet, instead I've decided on a sequel prequel. Now for the explanation part, this is a prequel to the sequel I will write. The original story was more angst and not smut, it just didn't go with the story and I thought that you really deserved some smut and so did Tyson after what I put him through, so here it is. The story does stand alone too so if you haven't read my full length fic you will still understand this. It isn't complete yet, the smut's missing. I'm getting to that.

Extra: If Kai seems a little OOC, I'm sorry. I have no idea if is a real website, it just sounded like one Hillary might visit. The first story, I have no idea if there is one with that name, I just plucked it out of thin air, the second story, 'Power cut', is one of mine and the third, 'Wake up call' is one of my favourites by TechnoRanma. You should really read the Wake up call trilogy XD Both stories can be found on adult fan fiction . net (all one word).

**Research**

He had been reading up on the subject at hand and was in shock. Hillary had told him some really good websites to check and had loaned him some of her more…secret mangas under pain of death should anything happen to them. She had been very specific about adding that that included any substances that may or may not find their way onto the pages.

Tyson had not quite understood her meaning until he had opened the first comic and then had let out a girly squeal, which he would deny any knowledge of until his dying day, and dropped the manga in shock. Was that normal? Was that what all gay men did? It's not to say that he didn't enjoy what he and Kai had been doing so far, the kissing was great and the hand jobs were amazing and when Kai used his mouth…mind blowing was the only phrase that came to mind, but that?

He had been quick to turn on the computer in his room, being very careful to shut the door first; he didn't really want grampa interrupting him while he did this. As soon as the computer was running and he had opened the internet window he typed in the first address Hillary had given him and when the message popped up asking if he was 18 he thought a little white lie wouldn't hurt. After all he was 16 and since this was something he was planning on doing very soon with Kai he figured it could count as research and research was never bad.

The home page for the website popped up, emblazoned across the top in bright pink letters. 'Overkill much' Tyson thought but all thoughts were soon gone when he realised he had no idea what to search for. Hillary had told him where to go but had given him no instructions passed that point. She must have thought he could work it out for himself but he was new at this, boy love as she had called it might as well have been a foreign country to him.

He decided to search for himself, or at least his name, surely there were people out there who named their characters Tyson. As he waited for the results to pop up he thought about what Hillary had told him, that there was this whole world on the net that dedicated their lives to yaoi either reading it or writing it. He hadn't believed her until now and when the results popped up showing 2056 results his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Ok, narrow the search. Hillary skirted the issue when I ask about yaoi concerning me so I guess there's some out there. People only guessing that I was gay but hey, what do you know, they were right" Tyson typed more words into the search box hoping to shorten the list a little or better yet a lot. 'Tyson and Kai' appeared in the box before him and he smiled before he pressed the search button.

The results came back quickly and he was happy, if a little shocked when it brought up only 1237 results. 'May as well start at the beginning' he thought as he clicked on the first link entitled loving is easy. It turned out to be a bit of fluff, him and Kai being all lovey dovey but no real substance. 'Next' he backtracked to his starting point and clicked on the next link, this one was called power cut and next to the name were three letters all in bold, PWP.

"PWP, what does that mean?" He started reading, laughing at the fact that someone had attempted to copy his sense of humour and had even tried to give the same sense to Kai, soon though all coherent thought fled from his mind. He couldn't help but smile when the Kai in the story stole his first kiss, all the soft sweet kisses and passionate full on kisses they had really shared invoked a warmth in his heart. That warmth soon vanished when he read a little further on.

"'Kai, take me! I'm yours whenever you want me', as if I'd ever say anything like that. I don't care how good he might be." Tyson looked away from the screen in disgust; obviously the author had been thinking of someone else when they wrote this. He was almost ready to try the next story when he reconsidered, he could at least see how it ended.

His eyes scrolled down the page, half reading half just looking for the smut. When he found the word nipples he stopped scrolling and reread the paragraph. He couldn't pull his eyes away, this author had him moaning in pleasure just from having his nipples played with, surely they must be wrong. His body was starting to react to the words he was reading and he unconsciously shifted in his seat.

'Both had bodies to die for, with well muscled torsos, well defined arms and erections that would have made tent poles feel inferior.' Well that's more like it, Tyson thought, his head nodding in agreement.

"I do love the comparison" Tyson told the author aloud. 'Although' he thought quickly 'if he was that big, it'd hurt like hell' it was a sobering thought and one that made Tyson slow his reading. When he reached the part that had Kai giving him a blow job he almost fell out of his seat.

"People write those things in, and is that where he got his ideas from?" Tyson asked the computer when he recognised a few of Kai's more pleasurable tricks. Tyson sighed in sympathy with his story self when Kai pulled away before the climax arrived, not realising he was panting. His breathing didn't slow as he continued to read, each new paragraph like a torment for him.

"Now this is more like it, 'Just fuck me Kai, I've never been more sure in my life'. I know how you feel pal" Tyson told his other self. "I mean it was a good idea to wait until I healed but for cryin' out loud I'm healed already. The small stuff is nice but I need more, I need a shag!" Tyson took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, letting out the tension that had been building for a while. That was the whole point of his research; if he could just initiate the next step with Kai then maybe Kai would get the hint. Problem was he had to work out the next step first; after all he was new at this.

His eyes continued on down the page noticing an almost constant mentioning of lotion, 'gotta remember the lubricant' he reminded himself absently as he continued to read. He gasped audibly when the story Kai grabbed the story Tyson's cock with a lotion slicked hand, almost feeling the cold sensation himself.

"That's what happens??" Tyson suddenly shouted loudly, rather alarmed at what he was reading. He had begun reading the good stuff, the fingers and the stretching and he couldn't believe his eyes. When in the story he flinched and contracted at the intrusion and pain, Tyson started to think that maybe he really wasn't ready for the next step and that the small stuff was just fine with him. His hand moved towards the mouse, intent on shutting down the computer and waiting a while but he just couldn't seem to stop. His eyes carried on reading even when his head said no more.

"Whoa, what was that?" he asked the monitor as his eyes reread the line. "'Brushed against a spot that had his lover screaming in ecstasy'. Yeah I read it right the first time but what's it on about?" He began reading faster, wanting to understand how causing someone pain could also cause them pleasure. As he continued to read his breathing became more ragged and his shorts that much tighter. When his counterpart finally released, Tyson too slumped forward breathing hard.

"That was intense; maybe I should stop reading for a while." He moved to turn off the computer when a sudden thought occurred. "Wait a sec, I never did find out what caused so much pleasure. The story called it the sweet spot but it never named it. I really ought to find out what it was." A smile played across his lips as he began backtracking to where he'd started.

"After all, I really should do my research" A full blown grin was plastered on his face as his hand moved the mouse to click on the next link entitled 'Wake up call'.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Kai stood staring at the shelf, a small blush heating his cheeks. 'Now what?' he thought desperately. 'I know what I need but…' he looked closer at some of the bottles in front of him and he could feel the frustration rising. 'Which one do I choose??'

Surreptitiously he glanced down the aisle, when he saw nobody around he cautiously moved his hand forward all the while ready and alert should he have to pull his hand back and feign innocence. He picked up the first bottle and brought it closer to read the small print on the back.

"Cherry lube, apply a generous amount to the area you wish to stimulate and enjoy more sensual sex." His eyes widened to epic proportions as he read aloud. 'People use this stuff?' he asked himself. Putting the bottle back he moved on to the next one he had noticed. "Slide & Ride, enjoy slippery and saucy fun with this fragrance free…" his hand shot forward to replace the bottle almost knocking over the entire shelf load.

The images of Tyson sitting on top of him, his cock buried deeply inside his Dragon while he moved slowly up and down had almost become too much. How could just looking at lube cause this kind of a reaction in him?

As he stood deciding on his next course of action he thought back to what had brought him into this shop. Tyson had been home from the hospital for a while now, he still had nightmares about what Boris and his goons had done to him but physically he was healed. They had agreed at the beginning of their relationship that they would wait until Tyson was healed and they were both ready. Well, Tyson was healed and he was most definitely ready to ravish his little dragon.

He knew the basics of what was supposed to come next and they had done all the smaller stuff, Tyson had even learned how to give a good blow job, in fact the bluenette had learned that trick rather quickly. Kai had to stop his train of thought abruptly as he felt the familiar stirrings in his lower regions. He quickly focused on something else, unfortunately that something else was a chocolate body pen which brought even more bad thoughts to mind.

'Shit, not now' he chastised his half hard cock, 'later ok?' As if in answer his slowly growing problem began to wilt and he heaved a sigh of relief.

As he wandered the aisles he thought about his next step. He had guessed that maybe Tyson was waiting for him to make the next move so he had done a little research. The internet was a handy thing sometimes and once he had navigated his way through all the porn that his question had brought up he'd managed to find a few good sites. The sites stressed the need for preparation and a good lube, it also said things about sex toys but Kai didn't think they were ready for that. Although imagining Tyson in one of those outfits had been nice, maybe he could encourage Tyson to wear one somehow, maybe the maid's outfit or better yet the PVC nurse's outfit.

Kai smiled at the thought, his eyes closing in appreciation. He almost walked into the shelves and would have if someone hadn't placed a hand upon his shoulder causing him to almost jump out of his skin.

"Kai, what are you doing in here?"

He heard the familiar voice and his heart contracted, anyone but her. There would be no living with her after this, it was bad enough when she'd posted those pictures of him and Tyson making out on one of her yaoi fangirl sites now she'd probably be even worse.

"Hillary, I could ask you the same question" Hillary just smiled sweetly at him, a small giggle escaping her. Kai looked at her confused, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"This is a sex store Kai, lots of people come here." She pointed out to the now very red faced teenaged boy stood before her. "What, are you embarrassed?"

"No, of course not" Kai replied a little too quickly. "I was just…looking for…something." His voice had gotten smaller and smaller and Hillary took pity on him. 'After all' she thought 'he is new at this'. Smiling she stopped herself from placing her arm around Kai's shoulder; she didn't want to loose it after all. Instead she just encouraged him to follow her back to the lube section.

"Let me guess, you've decided that it's time you and Tyson moved to the next level only you're unsure about what…provisions you'll be needing, right?" her tone was so no-nonsense that Kai felt himself relax slightly.

"Right" he agreed in a small voice, after all he may have relaxed slightly but that didn't mean he wasn't still ready to bolt.

"Ok, well the most important thing you'll need is lube and I can guarantee you'll need a lot." Kai looked at her, confusion evident in his eyes. "I have a feeling that you two are going to disappear for a few days when you do this and you really don't want to run out." When his face showed only slight understanding she gave up and just smiled. 'He'll get it at some point' she thought with amusement.

"I wasn't sure which one." Kai told her, completely ashamed that he needed her help for something especially this but he'd be damned if he told her that.

"I suggest you get a range, after all it is the first time you'll be using them, you want to test them out and see which one suits you best and of course having flavoured just makes it so much more fun." Kai looked at her in shock and she openly laughed at him, this infuriated Kai and slowly more of his embarrassment seemed to melt away.

"How do you know all this anyway?" he asked the brunette, curiosity winning out over frustration.

"I told you I read a lot of yaoi Kai. Plus, this stuff isn't just for you ya know. We heterosexuals use it too." That blush was back and stronger than ever. Just thinking of Hillary and Max doing…It felt like his cock was trying to run and hide from the images, 'well,' he thought ruefully 'at least I know how to relieve an unwanted hard on now.'

"Oh and you should try this too" Hillary pointed to a tube of chocolate body paint and Kai almost dropped the bottles of lube she had already placed in his arms.

"Hillary, I don't like chocolate." Kai told her almost angrily.

"I know that, but I never said it was for you. Isn't chocolate one of Tyson's favourite foods along with just about anything edible? Imagine where you can put that for Tyson to lick, or suck, off." Hillary smiled a knowing smile as Kai reached forward to grab a few bottles of the body paint. After all it couldn't hurt to be prepared.

When his arms were sufficiently full and Hillary was sure that she hadn't forgotten something they might need, she sent him off to the tills to pay. Kai looked completely mortified as the girl behind the counter began to ring up his purchases. Hillary had vanished somewhere saying there was something she needed and that she'd meet Kai by the counter. As Kai was handed his credit card and the bag full of his items, Hillary came walking towards him.

"Kai your face is so red you could be mistaken for a light bulb" Kai glowered at her and she looked suitably abashed. Although he couldn't deny that she was right, he'd really have to get over this if he didn't want to have to send Tyson to the shops every time they ran out of lube. He looked towards Hillary as the counter girl rang up her purchase and caught sight of what she was buying. He hadn't thought he could blush anymore than he already was but he was sure that he'd just proved himself wrong.

The girl was just putting the box into a bag when Kai read the writing on the lid, 'Bondage starter kit' oh dear God. Hillary saw him and quickly leaned forward to obscure his view, there was no use scaring the poor innocent after all, but the damage was done.

"Bondage kit…" Kai's voice was so small she wasn't sure she'd heard him. She sighed deciding it was better to tell him than to leave him to his own thoughts. It wasn't like she was ashamed or anything.

"It has a whip, a mask, bondage tape and nipple clamps in it." She told him and he almost chocked on the air he was breathing.

"You…and Max…" he pointed to the kit and she smiled at him.

"Yes Kai, it's really very enjoyable." As he looked at her in shock she continued. "You never know Kai, at some point you and Tyson might decide to try it. It's great fun." Kai watched as Hillary walked away, his mouth wide open and his brain screaming at him to breath. They hadn't even had sex yet and he was already thinking it might be an idea to wait until bondage sets were banned. He was thinking about it as he began walking towards the exit, his mind going over the possibilities. 'On second thoughts…' he made a mental note to come back soon and see what other toys this store had to offer.


End file.
